The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling power of multi core processor and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a an apparatus for controlling power of multi core processor and a method thereof, which include a power control device by core unit, control a plurality of power-related parameters by core unit, and thus decrease the load for power management and enable realization of a low power multi core processor through minute power control.
In processors, generally, an independent chip for power management that is externally mounted controls a frequency or a voltage level outside the processor.
In this case, even when configuring a processor with a mufti core, since only one power controller is externally mounted, the load is too large for the one power controller to control power control information for the each core of the processor, and it is difficult to differently and minutely control a power per single core.
In configuring of a mufti processor, moreover, respective processors may include power controllers that are mounted on different dies.
In this case, distributed power controllers are mounted on the respective processors, but there is a limitation in that only a voltage level is controlled.
Moreover, the power controller mounted on the each processor controls a power-related parameter only by processor unit.
Even in this case, it is difficult to minutely control a power by core unit, and clock gating and power gating of a specific block cannot be performed according to a frequency.
The technical configuration described above is provided to aid in understanding the present invention, and does not denote widely-known technology in the related art to which the present invention pertains.